La Venganza de Ed
by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium
Summary: Humor. Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.
1. Edo descubre la magia de Internet

Title: La Venganza de Ed  
Author: Paula Ikari©  
Pairing: Roy+Ed? nah... no hay pareja xD.  
Rating: PG... apto para todo publico... creo xD  
Category: Humor  
Notes: Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.

**LA VENGANZA DE ED**  
Paula Ikari©

Capitulo 1?

Ed entro curioso en la habitacion en donde se encontraba Roy al verlo tan concentrado viendo la pantalla del computador que acababan de comprar...

"Que es lo que tanto ves que no puedes despegar los ojos de ahi?"

Roy no lo mira, solo sigue leyendo lo que parece ser una pagina de internet...

"Esto es muy interesante... no sabes la de webs que existen que hablan de nosotros!

"De nosotros? como es eso?"

"Si si... mira" y da vuelta la pantalla del computador para que Ed la pueda ver mejor. Edo ve que al parecer es un foro de discusion y habian muchisimas respuestas...

De pronto comienza a leer detenidamente y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa... el topic decia:

_----------------------------------------  
Nombre del Tema: royai, roywin, royrizawin(esos locos xD)?o.O?  
Pagina 1 de 13 1 2 3 Ultima __≫ _

Viendo tema: 2 (1 invitado) Pride

EdwardElric: roywin, royai, rizaroywin o los tres solos eh?

day: Mm no me gustan ningunos P... solo el EdoXRoy muajaja

♀Alice F. King♀: solos, es mejor para todos...aunque puede ser el royxwin

†?Aeтнeя?†: Royai o la fulminan con la mirada Que? T-T

Pride: exacto... solo acepto EdoxRoy xD

Shorty: -- solo edoxroy y royai y winry es de edo oo le tiran tomatazos  
----------------------------------------

"Que DEMONIOS es esto?"

Y desesperadamente le quita el mouse a Roy y sigue bajando leyendo atentamente la conversacion... y el resto del foro

"Aparentemente... hay muchas fans que creen que hacemos linda pareja Edward..." Roy le cierra un ojo a Ed, y este lo mira anonadado por la absurda insinuacion.

"Pe-pero..."

"Acaso no te gusto aunque sea un poco?" lo sigue mirando sospechosamente y se acerca peligrosamente a Ed

"De-detente... que haces?"

Roy estaba a unos centimetros del rostro de Edo, el cual estaba ya muy sonrojado... y de pronto le sonrie con malicia y le hace una zancadilla, con la cual Ed cae al suelo completamente tomado por sorpresa.

"POR QUE DEMONIOS TENIAS QUE HACER ESO!

"Jajajajaja! no puedo creer que caiste por eso" Roy se sigue riendo solo mientras vuelve a su lectura del extrano foro...

Edo, en tanto... intenta quitarle el control de la maquina para poder registrarse y dejar su opinion respecto del tema, pero su intento fue en vano, por que Roy solo anoto unas cosas en un papel y luego cerro la pagina... se levanto de su asiento y le entrego la hoja a Ed, quien la miro detenidamente y miro a Roy con cara de pregunta.

"Que es esto?"

"Son las direcciones de correo electronico de esas fangirls para que les envies tus 'saludos'", y con eso salio de la habitacion...

Mientras que Edo tenia una sonrisa maligna...

Continuara?

Notas de la Autora: JAJAJAJAJAJA... que fue eso?... solo el principio de la venganza de Ed! miedo  
por si alguien no comprende... esto nacio de una discusion en Foros DZ


	2. Hasta donde llega la locura?

Title: La Venganza de Ed  
Author: Paula Ikari©  
Pairing: Roy+Ed? nah... no hay pareja xD.  
Rating: PG... apto para todo publico... creo xD  
Category: Humor  
Notes: Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.

**LA VENGANZA DE ED**  
Paula Ikari©

Capitulo 2

En el capitulo anterior: Roy le entrego a Ed una lista con los correos de las chicas... Que hara Ed?

-------------------------

Ed se sento frente al computador para revisar que haria con todos esos correos...

Mientras pensaba, abria una pagina de Google para ver si encontraba mas paginas similares ya que le daba curiosidad saber que hablarian de ellos y que les hacian hacer (valga la redundancia).

De pronto encontro un sitio llamado y decidio echarle un vistazo... queria ver que tipo de cosas escribia la gente sobre el y Roy.

Se sorprendio cuando al buscar bajo sus nombres, encontro una gran cantidad de historias. Dio click en una de ellas aleatoriamente, y vio que esta era bastante extensa...

Se dedico a leerla... los primeros capitulos iba todo normal, Ed saliendo en misiones y luego reportandose con el Coronel, para luego discutir sobre su estatura y salir enojado de la oficina... pero de pronto llego a una escena un poco comprometedora de el con el Coronel en su casa...

_"...Edo estaba todo mojado por la lluvia, y Roy lo miro anonadado al encontrarlo en la puerta de su casa en plena tormenta, pero de igual manera lo dejo pasar._

_Al verlo tan mojado y temblando le dijo que pasara a su habitacion y que el le prestaria ropa para que se cambiara... que lo que sea que venia a hacer a su casa a esta hora y con esta lluvia podia esperar._

_Pero en cuanto Edo se comenzo a quitar la ropa despreocupadamente, el Coronel lo observaba cada vez mas detenidamente y Edo pronto se dio cuenta y levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos._

_Al ver el deseo en los ojos de Roy, Edo se puso rojo como tomate, y retrocedio un paso... pero el Coronel parecia no notar su incomodidad y daba un paso hacia adelante cuando con la mirada le decia que se lo queria comer._

_Edo seguia retrocediendo, pero sus piernas pronto chocaron con el borde de la cama de Roy, haciendolo perder el equilibrio... cayendo completamente sobre la cama. Roy no perdio ni un segundo en llegar ahi y se tiro sobre Edo, dandole un sorpresivo, pero apasionado beso..."_

Ni que decir, que Ed al leer esto quedo mas que sorprendido, cerrando inmediatamente la ventana y se quedo pegado mirando la pantalla en blanco de su computador.

Asi fue como lo encontro Roy unos momentos mas tarde cuando iba pasando por afuera de la habitacion y se detuvo al ver la expresion horrorizada en el rostro del menor.

"Ed... que sucede?"

Ninguna respuesta...

"Edo?"

Ed de pronto reacciona al escucharlo llamarle "Edo" y se da vuelta a mirarlo sorprendido.

"No me vas a creer lo perversas que son las mentes de esas fangirls..."

Y con eso, escapo corriendo al bano, dejando el papel con los mails tirado en el escritorio...

Continuara?

Notas de la Autora: OMG! hemos traumado al pobre Ed! Que es lo que pasara ahora!Se enterara algun dia de que el es nuestra Ramera Bisexual? ...averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo xD!


	3. Despues del Trauma MAS Trauma?

Title: La Venganza de Ed  
Author: Paula Ikari©  
Pairing: Roy+Ed? nah... no hay pareja xD.  
Rating: PG... apto para todo publico... creo xD  
Category: Humor  
Notes: Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.

**LA VENGANZA DE ED**

Paula Ikari©

Capitulo 3

En el capitulo anterior: Ed leyo un fanfic yaoi RoyEdo y se traumo de por vida xD.

-------------------------

Roy estuvo toda la semana intentando que Ed saliera del estupido computador, aun no entendia que tanto podia estar haciendo en el, pero nada que el hiciera lo convenceria de moverse de ahi. Ya le estaba dando curiosidad sobre la venganza que tramaba...

En la noche, mientras Ed dormia en su habitacion, Roy aprovecho para meterse en el computador y revisar el historial de internet, y se encontro con que Ed habia encontrado como tres foros mas aparte del que ya habian revisado, y se puso a leer.

"mmm... interesante" (n/a: me extraña que a Roy le parezca tan entretenido leer estas cosas xD!)

De pronto encontro el mismo topic que habia encontrado cuando le comento a Ed lo que hablaban de ellos hace una semana, y se dispuso a terminar de leerlo...

"Vaya parejas que se les ocurren... Ed x Black Hayate?... Ed x Armstrong? (jajaja lo parte! xD) ... ohh... esta es buena... EdxRoyxAl... jajaja"

Y siguio leyendo el topic hasta que llego a cierto lugar que decia algo sobre Ed siendo una "Ramera Bisexual" y fue Roy el que esta vez quedo sorprendido... para luego lanzar una risotada que lo obligo a taparse la boca para no despertar a Ed.

"Parece ser que el enano es demasiado popular entre las fans... pero esto si que es gracioso"

Y asi, Roy inocentemente dejo esa pagina para que Ed la viera en cuanto se metiera en el computador al dia siguiente, y dejo el papel con los correos en frente del teclado.

"mmm... debo admitir que por lo menos las chicas tienen buen gusto..."

Y apago la pantalla del computador y se fue a dormir.

Al otro dia, Roy desperto abruptamente a causa de un grito que provenia de la habitacion del computador.

"Al parecer el enano descubrio el regalito que le deje... jajaja" (Roy es un malvado) y se levanto exclusivamente para ir a ver la reaccion del enano.

Cuando lo encontro. el rubio estaba rojo por la furia (o quizas por la verguenza?)

"Ahora que te sucede Ed?" lo miro con su sonrisa sarcastica caracteristica.

Edo se quedo en silencio por un largo rato... para luego decir en voz muy baja,

"Ellas... yo... ramera bisexual... que les pasa?" mientras aun miraba atonito la pantalla.

"Ahh... eso" dijo Roy con un tono de 'y eso que tiene de malo' que hizo a Ed darse vuelta inmediatamente y mirarlo con odio.

"Como que 'ahh eso'? hablas como si fuera cosa de todos los dias!"

"No se por que te sulfuras tanto... al fin y al cabo no es verdad... o si?"

"Por supuesto que no es verdad! como se te ocurre? no entiendo como te lo puedes tomar asi como si nada! ahora si que tengo suficientes razones como para molestarme! ya veran esas..."

Y se dio vuelta hacia el computador y abrio un programa y se puso a escribir tan rapido que Roy se mareo un poco... lo que mas llamo la atencion de Roy es que lo ignoraba por completo, asi que decidio irse de ahi a comer algo.

"Espero que no sea tan cruel con las pobres fangirls..."

Continuara?

Notas de la Autora: Bueh... Edo al fin se entero de que cof cof es la ramera del pueblo cof cof ... que pasara proximamente? cual sera la venganza de Ed? xDDDD quienes sufriran las consecuencias? (para mi que hay tres posibles candidatas a morir en los proximos capitulos xD)


	4. Planeando la Venganza

Title: La Venganza de Ed  
Author: Paula Ikari  
Pairing: Roy+Ed? nah... no hay pareja xD.  
Rating: PG... apto para todo publico... creo xD  
Category: Humor  
Notes: Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.

**LA VENGANZA DE ED  
**Paula Ikari©

Capitulo 4

En el capitulo anterior: Ed se entero de que en los Foros DZ... nosotros le llamamos RAMERA BISEXUAL! JAJAJA.

-------------------------

Habian pasado un par de dias, y Roy estaba comenzando a preocuparse por que Ed no dejaba ese computador mas que para comer o dormir (n/a: a quien me recuerdaaa?).

Se preguntaba que tanto hacia el enano en la maquina esa, y se arrepentia de haberle mostrado el contanido de ese foro -por que no se me ocurrio inventar otra cosa?-

Asi que decidio ir a echarle un vistazo nuevamente... quizas podria entender asi que es lo que trama el rubio.

Pero al llegar a la habitacion del computador no vio al pequeño por ningun lado... y eso lo preocupo, por lo que lo llamo,

"Ed? donde te metiste?"

A lo que solo recibio una respuesta ininteligible que provenia de la habitacion de Ed... asi que lo fue a ver.

"Ed... que demo--"

Se paro en seco cuando entro a la habitacion y vio a Ed haciendo algo... completamente fuera de lo normal, pero completamente ridiculo...

"Si? se te perdio algo?" le dijo Ed un tanto molesto por haber sido interrumpido en medio de su malvado plan.

Pero Roy parecia muy sorprendido por lo que veia en el suelo junto a Ed como para contestarle coherentemente.

Luego de un rato de silencio incomodo, Ed se aburrio de la cara de estupido de Roy y estallo:

"Que tanto miras? si no vas a ayudar bien puedes irte de aca que estoy ocupado"

El mayor lo quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos... para despues soltar una risa repentina...

"Nunca pense que harias ESTO xD es... bastante creativo"

Ed no contesto mientras seguia en el proceso de recortar fotos y pegarlas en distintas hojas (pobre... no sabe usar Photoshop xD)

Roy decidio que mejor no se metia en esto de la venganza y se fue de la habitacion sigilosamente...

...para ir a meterse al computador ya que Ed no lo habia dejado desde el inicio de este 'incidente'.

"Mmm... vamos a ver... que fanfic leere hoy"

Y Roy se dedico toda la tarde a leer fanfics de todo tipo, y mientras, revisaba los foros para seguir divirtiendose con las cosas de las fangirls.

Claro... hasta que llego a un 'Club Anti Mustang' y cerro la ventana con un poco de excesiva fuerza sobre el boton del mouse. -Que se creen estas fangirls de odiarme ¬¬ ...ya veran-

Eso fue lo que lo motivo a ayudar a Ed en su plan malevolo de conquistar el mun--- digo, ayudar a Ed en su plan de vengarse sobre lo que hablan de ellos.

"En fin... no se que tanto hablan de nosotros si ni nos conocen" (n/a: eso crees tu... no has visto a los papparazzi?)

Cuando volvio a ver a Ed en su pieza se sorprendio al no encontrarlo ahi... nuevamente se estaba haciendo el escurridizo y desaparecia sin dejar rastro.

"Esto es malo... muy malo..."

Mientras esperaba que Ed apareciera, Roy se dedico a ver las 'manualidades' que habia hecho Ed... las cuales eran bastante interesantes...

En eso que el de pelo negro estaba disfrutando de los dotes artisticos de Ed... se escucho la puerta principal de la casa abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo... -ahh... al fin regreso el enano-

Roy se levanto del suelo donde se habia sentado a mirar las fotos y fue a ver que habia salido a hacer Ed... y cuando lo ve se larga a reir descontroladamente...

...habia ido a comprar un scanner...

Continuara?

Notas de la autora:

sisi... si se que esta muy fome este capitulo xDDD pero bueh... no tenia na mejor que escribir... creo... espero que el proximo salga mas decente... aun lo tengo que escribir pero hey... tengo un epilogo ya escrito para las fans del RoyEdo ...ohh.. dije eso? oops... no debi... Mirai huye

Gracias por todos los reviews que me han mandado... y lo siento mucho por no haber actualizado antes!


	5. Venganza Concluida

Title: La Venganza de Ed  
Author: Paula Ikari©  
Pairing: Roy+Ed? nah... no hay pareja xD.  
Rating: PG... apto para todo publico... creo xD  
Category: Humor  
Notes: Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.

**LA VENGANZA DE ED  
**Paula Ikari©

Capitulo 5 - Final

En el capitulo anterior: Ed estaba planeando su venganza... que es lo que hara contra las fangirls?.

-------------------------

Roy ve a Ed entrar a la casa con un escaner recien comprado en las manos y se larga a reir como un loco... es que el enano era tan chistoso a veces...

Asi que la idea era escanear esas imagenes que recorto y pego, y luego -subirlas a la web? -que ingenioso- pensaba Roy divertido.

"Mmm... veo que ya tienes todo listo... entonces, cuando se pone en marcha el plan?" pregunto curioso de saber exactamente que haria el rubio con aquellas fotos, pero no queriendo preguntar directamente.

Ed solo sonrio menta y malvadamente, cosa que asusto un poco al moreno.

"Ahora mismo"

Y se fue rapidamente a instalar el escaner que le ayudaria con su malvado plan.

Roy, en tanto, se fue a preparar un cafe y a hacer un poco de palomitas de maiz para disfrutar del espectaculo... esto iba a ser muuuy interesante.

--------------------------

Al rato... Ed desde la habitacion AL FIN habia logrado conectar la impresora y hacerla funcionar.

"YOSH! ahora si que todo esta listo! ahora... ¿donde deje esas fotos?"

Fue a su habitacion a buscar las fotos que estaban tiradas en el suelo desparramadas como tipico trabajo de niño de Kinder... (N/A: menos mal que este no trabajo con tempera Oo), y luego de recogerlas todas, se fue camino al escaner que lo esperaba pacientemente.

Se tardo un buen rato en escanear las imagenes... es que la verdad eran varias... y no muy pequeñas que digamos... (quien sabe de donde consiguio algunas!). Cuando ya tenia el material listo, tomo las direcciones de correo que Roy le dio el otro dia... y las metio en un programa de correo spam, junto con las fotos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las imagenes comprometedoras ya se estaban esparciendo por la web y los correos de las fangirls estaban llenandose de basura...

Ed sonrio victorioso...

-------------------------

Cuando Roy llego a instalarse frente al computador un rato despues, decidio revisar los foros, para ver si es que Ed habia realizado o no su infantil venganza.

Y cual fue su sorpresa... que al entrar al primer foro encontro un topic nuevo REPLETO de posts comentando lo que muchas de las niñas habian recibido en sus correos...

...Y es que las fotos de Armstrong con Havoc y Hughes (que curiosamente, en lugar de las caras de estos personajes... tenian las de ciertas niñas por ahi que les gusta el yaoi) en posiciones no tan 'sanas' era ya como mucho!

Algunas chicas estaban 'indignadas' al ver sus caras en tales atrocidades... mientras otras alegaban haberse muerto de la risa con ellas...

Sin duda, era algo bastante curioso.

Pero lo que mas indignaba a las personas afectadas, fue la ola de spam que esos correos provocaron... algunas terminaron con el mail casi inutilizado por tanto mensaje nuevo que AUN seguian recibiendo.

Roy solo se reia abiertamente del caos que habia provocado el enano... y se preguntaba en que estaria dicho alquimista en ese momento, pero decidio no buscarlo en pro de reirse un poco mas con la conmocion.

...La verdad es que Ed se encontraba en su habitacion riendo a carcajadas, tanto que le caian lagrimas de la risa.

----------------------

Al otro dia, Ed leyo los posts y los correos de las fans, la gran mayoria felicitandolo por la idiotez que se le habia ocurrido... aunque otras estaban bastante enojadas por los sucesos...

Finalmente todos quedaron de buenas cuando Ed pidio disculpas y varias fans tambien lo hicieron... el rubio reconocio que 'no era tan terrible' el hecho de que escribieran esos fics... claro, mientras el no los viera. Y las fans prometieron ser un poco (conste, la palabra clave aqui es 'poco') mas sutiles al escribir.

...Aunque Ed empezo a dudar de la palabra de las fans cuando al dia siguiente entro al foro y encontro un topic llamado "Evidencias de que Ed tiene sexo con Roy Mustang!".

Desde un par de cuadras a la redonda... mucha gente pudo escuchar el grito ensordecedor de cierto chico rubio... aunque nadie pudo saber exactamente cual fue la razon.

FIN

-----------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno... aqui concluye el fanfic al fin... uff... mi primer multipart terminado... espero no sea el ultimo. y bueno, espero les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido xDDD la verdad estuve semanas pensando en la venganza y no se me ocurria nada (la verdad el fic inicialmente solo seria de un capitulo xx)

Sorry por la demora pero la U me kita todo el tiempo y los conejos me atacan en clases y no puedo permitirme no poner atencion

Y... esop... se acabo... finito... kaput!

**Claro... eso si es que no les gusta el yaoi... por que si les gusta... se viene pronto un epilogo! weeeeeee!**

Asi que estan advertidosss! si no les gusta el yaoi **NO LEAN EL EPOILGO **xD

esop... nos vemos en alguna otra historia de FMA.


	6. Epilogo

Title: La Venganza de Ed  
Author: Paula Ikari©  
Pairing: RoyxEd. seh... ahora es REAL!  
Rating: PG... apto para todo publico... creo xD  
Category: Humor  
Notes: Solo la reaccion de Ed al ver un foro en que lo emparejamos con casi todo el mundo xD.  
Nota Extra: **NO LEER SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI!** xD.

**LA VENGANZA DE ED  
**Paula Ikari©

Capitulo 6 - Epilogo

En el capitulo anterior: Al fin se llevo a cabo la venganza de Ed contra las Fangirls del Yaoi... pero finalmente quedaron todos en la buena y hasta Ed empezo a aceptarlo... ¿o no?

-------------------------

Roy estaba extrañado al no oir a Ed... generalmente el chico era muy ruidoso y nunca se estaba quieto, asi que lo busco por toda la casa... hasta que lo encontro sentado frente al computador concentradisimo leyendo algo.

Decidio interrumpir.

"Ed... que lees?"

Ed ni se dio vuelta a mirarlo, solo le contesto,

"Eh... leo un fanfic"

Roy levanto un a ceja y lo miro curioso...

"En serio? y de que se trata?"

Y Ed al verlo acercarse peligrosamente a donde estaba el (y al monitor) tapo rapidamente la pantalla del computador con las manos.

"Ehh.. nada en especial" y se puso un poco rojo.

Roy solo se acerco mas... aun mas curioso que antes.

"Vamos... dejame ver que tanto lees..."

Y lentamente tomo las manos de Ed y las retiro del monitor, y se puso a leer.

Curiosamente, lo que Ed leia era nada mas y nada menos que un fic yaoi... y de El con Roy... a Roy le parecio muy divertido que el rubio estuviera leyendo algo semejante despues de haber hecho tal escandalo cuando se entero de lo que escribian de el... por lo que decidio molestarlo un poco.

"Mmm... interesante. No que te desagradaba leer estas cosas?"

"Ehh... pues... es que algunas son interesantes" estaba rojo como tomate.

"Y por que te pones tan nervioso...?"

"...? Que no te molesta acaso que en tanto fic te pongan de gay?" se para de la silla y le pega a la mesa.

"A ti ya no parece molestarte..." se defendio el de cabello negro.

Y dicho esto, Roy arrincona a Ed contra el escritorio, poniendo una mano a cada lado de Ed sobre este, evitando asi que pudiera escapar.

"Roy... que estas... haciendo?" decia el rubio tratando de alejarse de el.

Mientras el mayor solo acerca sus labios al oido de Ed y le dice,

"Si lees eso es por que te gustaria hacerlo...no?"

"N-no... por que crees eso?" cada vez estaba mas nervioso.

"Entonces por que lees esas cosas? por curiosidad?" y con una de sus manos toma a Ed por la espalda y lo abraza a el.

Ed trata de resistirse un poco mas, pero Roy lo sorprende con un subito beso en los labios, haciendo que el rubio olvidara completamente lo que estaba haciendo.

De a poco Ed empezo a disfrutar de las atenciones del mayor, fundiendose en el beso y respondiendole.

No sabia por que lo hacia, solo sabia que se setia bien, y asi lentamente fueron quitandose la ropa y Roy lo levanto y lo sento sobre el escritorio (N/A: le va a dar Like a Box! jaja), Ed solo lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el moreno le besaba el cuello e iba bajando por su pecho...

"Oh... Roy..."

((Y... y bueno, querian un lemon? que mal, por que esta historia se tiene que mantener PG xDD!))

Rato despues... Edo aun se recuperaba de la "experiencia"... mientras Roy (se enroscaba los bigotes xD) solo sonreia con satisfaccion.

"Y bueno... ahora que opinas sobre lo que escribian las fangirls?" le decia aun con esa sonrisa sarcastica en el rostro.

Edo solo se bajo del escritorio y se metio en el computador abriendo una pagina de las que leia anteriormente.

"Esto..." le dijo indicandole una escena particularmente lemon del fic, "Pero esta vez... en una cama"

Roy sonrio maliciosamente...

"Tus deseos son ordenes"

FIN

Notas de la Autora:

Al fin! aleluya hermanos... Ishbala me dejo terminar un fic multipart! jajajajajaj bueno... espero les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones... y si no les gusta el RoyEdo... yo les adverti con anticipacion de que no era necesario que leyeran este capitulo! jajaja

Si a alguien le interesa leer un lemon... lo siento... esta vez tenia que mantener la historia a cierto rating... para otra vez sera jejeje si se me ocurre algun buen plot ya que este era puramente chistoso xD (Si me mandan ideas para un buen fic con argumento, y que incluya lemon… puedo pensar en escribirlo xD).

Noten que todos los comentarios entre parentesis son mis puntos de vista o mi sarcasmo xD.

**Agradecimientos a todos por leer este tonto fic xDD, me sorprende haber recibido mas de 50 reviews por esta historia O... de verdad muchas gracias nn**


End file.
